Fate of Love
by GoShorties
Summary: Just read I think it's good my friend thinks it's good so please just read. thank you.
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is my first story EVER! So if you have something to say tell me.

* * *

Chapter 1, The Fall

Tory (Toryn) Fujiwara is a 14 year old princess who hates her life. Her stepfather hates her because she doesn't look anything like him or her mother. Tory has long very long blonde hair with her right eye green and her left eye blue. She looks like a little girl being 4 ft. 9 in. after all. Her stepfather has brown hair with brown eyes and her mother has black hair and orange. She is a strong girl with a special power. She has very good friends, Nicole, long pink hair with a hint of purple with red eyes. Hilary, she has short brown hair with brown eyes. And Garnet she has long brunette hair with reddish eyes. On the night of her 14th birthday her mother through a huge celebration. On that night her friends dared her do jump from a cliff (it was only 10 ft. and there is water at the bottom) she does it, but she hit her head on something and wakes up hearing voices.

(Tory's POV)

"You brought her here why Ray?" say a boy with two tone hair and triangles on his face to another boy with very long black hair and golden cat like eyes. The one named Ray said to him "Kai she was bleeding from the head. You think I'm just go to leave her there?" Kai said "No of course not, but she's a human!" Ray "SO!" Kai was just about to say the reason why she shouldn't be there, but then someone walked in the door. Two more boys walked in very confusing conversation. One had blonde hair with ocean blue eyes and freckles. He seemed very happy at the time. Weird. The other boy had navy blue hair in a ponytail and brownish red eyes he looked calm. The blonde looked at me with wide eyes he said inn a freaked out voice "Why is a human here in our house!" Ray well at let I think said "I found her hurt by the river down the mountain Max. Jeez don't freak out now." The one with navy blue hair just said in a calm voice kinda scary though. "So she must have fallen off the cliff up river uh?" Ray told him "Yeah Tyson I think she did. I hope she alright?" Kai or think that's his name whatever got mad or something because he left. Ray or at lest I hope that's his name Started to take off my bandages when I finally disided to open my eyes. He looked at my with his weird, but beautiful golden cat like eyes and I asked the quaetion that i really wanted to know "Hi were am I?" he smiled and said "Your at my house right now you seem to hit your head oh and my name is Ray." "My name is Tory Fujiwara" OOOHHH carp I told him my name! I'm in trouble now.

* * *

Ok so how did you like please review I need to know ok thanks for reading. 


	2. Chapter 2

-1Chapter 2: The Meeting, the trouble

He looked at me in a funny way "so you're the princess. Are you kidding me." I looked and him and told him "No NO! of course not. Your talking about the other Tory. HAHA! BIG misunderstanding." He looked at me straight in the eyes and said "Yeah you can't be her. She is at a celebration at the castle." I was getting very anger at him, but for some reason I was to concentrated on his eyes. They were so pretty and cat like with the gold in his eyes. I lost my train of thought until that boy with the two toned hair grabbed me by the arm. "Hey let me go!" "No you have to get out right now" Jeez rude much. "Kai just let her stay. She is hurt and probably wondering where she is right now." "No ray I won't risk it."

Normal POV.

Just then two more boys walked in one has blonde hair ocean blue eyes and freckles. The other had navy blue hair with a hat on and reddish brown eyes. They came to a stop when they say Tory and look at Ray and Kai. The blonde said "Whats going on here?" Ray "Nothing at all Max just found this girl out by the river." Kai "and she is leaving now!"

Tory POV.

I finally pulled away from him. When I started to run the one with navy blue hair grabbed me. "No let go of me I know to go home." He looked down at me and said "Why don't you just stay a little longer?" "No I want to go now!" Just then I heard something outside. The boy with two toned hair looked outside "Why are they here we don't have the……… princess." He looked at me "You lied!"


End file.
